1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective covering adapted to receive and contain completely therein a cuff of a sphygmomanometer while enabling the hoses extending from the cuff to emerge therefrom, thereby providing a safe and effective means of isolating the cuff, which may have been used numerous times and become dirty or contaminated, from the patient upon whom the cuff is placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A blood pressure check utilizing a sphygmomanometer is a common and frequently performed medical procedure which in fact is performed routinely on practically all patients. These sphygmomanometers include a cuff which is wrapped around the lower bicep of the user where it is inflated and deflated during the procedure. As a result of the numerous types of equipment connected to the cuff, as well as the cost of the cuff itself, it would be highly expensive to dispose of every cuff after a single or only a few uses. Unfortunately, such a system of disposal would be the ideal circumstance, since often these cuffs may be worn for extended periods of time by a patient, may be used on patients who have been in serious accidents or are otherwise bleeding at or near the area of positioning of the cuff. Additionally, blood is often drawn as a normal procedure, usually at the same time as checking a patient's blood pressure, which along with any cuts or abrasions puts an easily contaminable open wound near the cuff exposing it to possible contamination. Such a desire to sanitize the use of these cuffs is evidenced by the numerous types of disposable cuffs such as those recited in the patents to Weyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,036, and Goldblat, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,772. Unfortunately, these types of disposable cuffs require complex construction as a result of the numerous hoses which must be attached thereto, are still somewhat expensive for such a frequently performed procedure, and require a complete change of hospital equipment, much of which includes such a cuff integrally formed as part of a complex piece of equipment. For these reasons, it would be highly beneficial to provide a method of sanitizing the use of these cuffs, while not requiring that all existing devices utilizing these cuffs be restructured or eliminated.
In the past, there have been devices such as those recited in Masciarotte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,758, and Slaughterbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,249, which are structured to be used with existing type cuffs. These designs, however, do not provide the complete containment of the cuff as is truly necessary, especially in situations where a patient has suffered an injury which results in bleeding, or is otherwise contagious. More particularly, the disposable cover/liner of Masciarotte is a material layer which is secured to the inside of the cuff, and is thereby susceptible to contact of the exterior portions by the patient, and in more serious situations to the flow of blood should the patient have a wound near the point where the cuff is fastened. The protective sleeve of Slaughterbeck attempts to more completely contain the cuff, however, it includes numerous apertures such that the fastening means of the cuff itself may be exposed, and includes an opening along the top edge which may be readily susceptible to the flow of blood or the like therethrough. The device of the present invention is particularly adapted to completely contain the cuff, allowing only a limited access to the cuff by the hoses which must necessarily be connected thereto. The covering of the present invention can be effectively utilized on existing apparatuses and may be easily interchanged, thereby providing a complete and effective safety measure.